Confession
by FireOfInspiration
Summary: In which Chat and Ladybug have a confession. LadyNoir. Slight MariChat. Adrinette. Fluff. OneShot.


**PLEASE READ THIS, DON'T SKIP IT.**

 **Hello, there! This is my first OneShot and story for the Miraculous Ladybug fandom! I seriously love this Cartoon. I especially _Love_ Chat Noir. Anyway, I left a few blank spots because this is the _first one shot of a collection_ of series I'm planning on writing.**

 **Let me know if you're interested in reading more and I'll continue. For more information about the other one shots, please read the final note. Thank you.**

 **Without further due. Here it is!**

 **I don't own anything. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

 **Confession**

* * *

"My Lady?"

"Hmm?"

"Have I mentioned that you look especially ravishing this evening?"

"More than once," came the tired reply of the bluenette in red spandex. "You, on the other hand, are as annoying as ever."

Her companion let out a sigh. "Oh, how my Lady wounds me!"

"You'll survive," said Ladybug turning to look at Chat Noir. Sure enough, the superhero was holding the railing with one hand while the other was touching his forehead in exaggeration.

"Oh! I don't know about that," answered Chat Noir. "This time I can feel the pain!" He brightened. "Purrhaps a kiss would make it better?"

She rolled her eyes at the wiggled eyebrows – or more like the wiggled mask.

It has never been a secret to anyone that Paris' favorite cat was absolutely over hills in love with Ladybug. To anyone but Ladybug, that is. At first she had thought that was just his personality. She'd thought that the cat was a really flirty person under the mask. It took her one year. One year full of constant flirting, protecting – because, God! That Cat seriously was willing to take any blow just to keep her safe! – And watching him to finally realize that her silly kitty was actually in love with her.

As the carrier of the miraculous ladybug earrings and as the best friend of the runner of the Ladyblog, Marinette was in constant watch over the videos of the akuma fights. And on each one of them it could be spotted a certain black cat staring at his Lady in awe at least once. The compliments, the concern and protection he carried towards her should have been more than enough to figure it out. But it wasn't until Chat Noir started spending time with her as Marinette that everything went off.

It started after the Evillustrator. He would drop every now and then just to talk. At first Marinette was worried that the cat would figure out her identity, but then the unexpected happened. Marinette found herself slowly falling for him. His jokes – as lame as they were – seemed to be funnier and even his puns turned to be endearing for her.

Her silly Kitty found a way into her heart without her noticing until it was too late and she didn't wanted that to stop.

It was a normal evening when she came to her senses over her feelings.

They had been sitting and eating cookies in her balcony when they started talking about their unrequired love. Somehow Chat had tricked Marinette into talking about her crush, she talked about her sad feelings over the fact that Adrien would never see her as anything else but a fellow classmate, without confessing who it was.

She would never forget the delicate loving gaze the cat had held as he talked about the girl that owned his heart without realizing it.

That was the day Marinette learnt about Chat's feelings for her and the day she discovered her own growing feelings for the boy in question.

It had passed almost a year since then. But that's a different story for another day.

"Thinking about me, my Lady?"

Ladybug jumped at little noticing her partner was only two feet away from her. Way closer from what they had been. She felt her skin grow warm under her suit because she _had_ been thinking about him.

"Hardly," she waved the though away like he was the last thing in her mind.

"You know… it's been two years."

"I know," she responded softly. It had been two years since they first battled their first akuma. "Time flies."

Chat scratched his neck and let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, it does… Do you… Do you think it's time for us to reveal our identities?"

He said the last part in a fast mumble, but Ladybug still heard it.

Their identities. That was one of the subjects Chat often brought up, today however, was the first time he said it with a shaky voice. Like a little boy about to get scolded.

She frowned. "Chat…"

"I know what you're going to say," he interrupted. "But hear me out. It could be dangerous yes, but think how good it could be too."

"Good?" she questioned skeptical. She didn't wanted to get into this subject. Because she knew that if that cat were to ask for the moon, she would give it to him. Not just because she loved him, but because she knew from what he'd shared with both sides of her that he was often neglected of affection in his own house. And it would break her heart to try and deny the love that he so desperately wanted. Even if it was for their safety.

The boy nodded vigorously. "We could protect and contact each other easily and… w-we could spend more time together." He practically whispered the last part with a hopeful tone.

She could almost feel her eyes tearing at the thought of turning him down. But that's what she needed to do. For their own good. Besides, Chat adores Ladybug, but Marinette? She felt a pang in her stomach at that. The big main reason that she didn't want to reveal to him was because of that. She was afraid. Sure, they were friends without her wearing the mask and she knew he cared about Marinette, but, would he accept her as _the_ Ladybug he loves?

Ladybug shook her head. "We can't."

"But –"

"We can't, Chat."

"My Lady, please… I…"

"Chat, no!" her lip started to quiver.

"Why not?" he yelled in frustration. Ladybug gave a start at the sudden change and her eyes widened. Chat noticed this and his ears dropped. "Why?" he pleaded softly and took a step towards her.

She bit her lip. "You know why, it's too risky."

He stepped closer and took her hands in his. He took a deep breath and looked directly into her eyes. "You know how I feel about you."

"Chat," she warned.

"I've been in love with you for the last two years."

"Stop."

"Do you see a way that… that you could- that we could possibly be…"

"No."

That word burned like ice into his heart. "N-no?"

"We're partners," whispered Ladybug. "You're my best friend." Chat didn't move, he didn't seem to have heard her at all. "Chat?"

"I don't buy it."

"What?"

"You say that," said Chat. "I don't believe you."

"It's how I feel."

He took another step, trapping her against the railing of the Eiffel Tower. "You only feel like that?" His eyes took a predatory glint.

"Yes," she lied. Resisting the urge to flinch when he let go of her hands and placed one on her chin and pulled his face closer to hers.

"Prove it," he purred.

She flushed under the mask. "W-what?"

"Prove that you don't have any feelings for me." He shrugged. _What?!_

Her eyes narrowed. "How am I supposed to do that?"

He smirked and moved even closer. Her heart was replaced by a drum and she felt a wave of warm butterflies in her belly. Slowly, his lips brushed against hers. It was barely a touch. But still it had the desired effect, she sighed and relaxed against him. A low rumble came from his chest as his shoulders shook. It took her a moment to understand that he was chuckling, and her toes curled pleasantly at the sound.

"My Princess," he breathed before claiming her lips.

She gave a squeak at the pet name. _Princess?_ But he only called her that as Mari– oh no.

Her eyes widened, terrified. Oh, no. No, no.

Does he…?

But how?!

Chat pulled away from the kiss and nuzzled lovingly her cheek with his nose. His bright green eyes opened and he gave her a sheepish smile.

 _Crap,_ she thought.

"How long?" she squeaked out. She started to panic. Had he only visited because of he had found out? She felt a pang of hurt at that. No, he wouldn't do that. Would he?

"A few months."

She sighed of relief before she could stop herself. "I see."

"And you should know, that what I said it's true. I love you."

"You do?" she questioned in a small hopeful voice.

Chat kindly smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you have any idea how happy I was when I discovered that the girl I've been in love for so long turned out to be the girl I started to have feelings for?"

She felt a tear slide down her eye. He loved her. Both sides of her. She felt like her heart was about to combust from happiness.

"I love you, too. You silly kitty."

Chat's smile widened. "That being said…"

A flash of green light later and there stood none other than Adrien Agreste.

That's when she started to cry. Because she wasn't torn between two guys. No, just like Adrien, she had fallen for both side of him.

"Don't cry," he said wiping her tears with his thumb.

Marinette released her transformation and tackled him with a hug. "It's you!" she gasped into his neck.

"I take it you're no disappointed?" asked Adrien surprised.

She laughed and shook her head. "I've been in love with you for as long as you have."

He froze for a moment before understanding came. "You mean that I was…?"

She nodded. "I've had the biggest crush on you since the day you gave me the umbrella."

He grinned and buried his face in her hair.

"Bu I still don't know how you found out," mused Marinette with a frown.

Adrien pulled away with a sheepish look. "It was by accident, I swear," he said pulling a hand up. "Cat's honor."

"Uh huh," she replied and Adrien pouted. Cats are, after all, very curious. And Marinette knew this cat was no different.

"I was suspicious," he admitted. "And one day you mentioned as Ladybug something about baking. And that same day you said it again as Marinette and… well, that's when it clicked."

Marinette raised one eyebrow. "When was that?"

"You remember Beauty Queen?"

Beauty Queen was an akuma they had battled around three months ago. Apparently the girl had lost a beauty pageant and didn't handled it well. She'd walked all over Paris turning civilians into her loyal subjects.

"You said something about your talent being 'an awkward baker'," Adrien explained while scratching the back of his neck.

Marinette's mouth opened but nothing came out. She remembered. Not saying it as Ladybug, but that could have been a slip of tongue at the moment. She remembered that night because it was the night she came in her senses and realized her feelings for Chat.

"And just like that you figured it out?" Marinette asked in disbelief.

Adrien smiled. "I told you I was suspicious already." He caressed her cheek.

She felt a flare of heat on her face. She pushed herself away from the railing and touched his chest with the tips of her fingers. "So, what now?"

Adrien pulled her closer. "Now," he started with a wry smile. "We make up for the time lost in our depressing love square." He poked her nose lightly.

Marinette giggled. "That's fine by me."

With a cattish grin, Adrien silenced her giggles with a kiss.

* * *

 **So, that was that.**

 **I'm planning on writing more OneShots for this universe. So if you want to read more stay in tune!**

 **I have another four planned. The next one is set before this. I'm planning of releasing it within one to three weeks.**

 **Feedback** **is encouraged, so please leave your review.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **FireOfInspiration**


End file.
